Gamblin' on Love
by Andrew-Arcanum
Summary: An alternate universe story, based in The Great Depression. Finn is a rich Casino Owners son, and Harv is his new 'friend'. Who knows what will happen in these trying times. (I'm a slow writer, please bare with me. Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

Neon lights made the whole street light up like day, even though it was pretty close to ten at night. Darren stuffed a pad of paper and some ink pens in his suit pocket, he was leaning against his Adler Favorit, waiting for his partner to actually be dressed.

Emet couldn't get dressed at home, her parents would have been horrified that she was sneaking into Casino's dressed in men clothes. The year was 1929, it was December 12th and Darren had a job to do.

Him and Emet were wannabe reporters, and he wanted to get a big story, and hopefully get some small amount of money. He was positive that the Camelopard Casino had some kind of big scam going on, cheating the poor suckers who just wanted to gamble, out of their hard-earned money, that didn't mean he had proof...it just meant he was sure something big was going down.

He'd been trying to uncover this case since the Stock Market crashed. All he managed to do was get on the bad side of the Casino's owner and her son. They didn't like him being in their Casino, but he was best friends with the guy they hired as a bouncer, so he was always able to be let in. Emet popped out of the Adler, fully decked out in a three piece suit, and a hat covering her hair, which had been recently cut into a bob. How she managed to convince her parents to let her get a bob cut, he'd never know.

"Right! I'm ready, let's do this!"

"Enthusiastic. Right let's go." Darren made sure his papers were put up, and that his wallet was in his pocket. Then he led the way towards the door of the Casino, where his buddy, Sheil, was standing.

"Hey, Darren!" Darren nodded in response, and Sheil let them in.

Course, poor Sheil didn't know that Darren was trying to uncover a scam. Or that he was on really bad terms with Finnegan Ashenborou, the son of the Casino owner, and Leenan, the owner of the Casino. But that didn't make Darren, or Emet give up.

They had a mission. And they weren't going to give up until they got their story.

And so the hunt begins.

Harvey Browne walked aimlessly through town, talking to business owners, and people around town. He needed a job. The Stock Market crash was the beginning of everything bad in the world for poor Harv. First the Stock crashed, then jobs became hard to get, then everyone was going bankrupt and leaving town, and then Rhodri gambled all their money away.

The whole reason why Harv needed a job, was because his old one 'let him go' and they were broke. Broke as could be. Living in a cardboard box, barely making meals. Harv couldn't stand seeing his brothers hungry all the time. He was desperate.

Soon, Harv began to feel a bit weak from trying everything he could think of. He'd been out all day, running around town, just trying to make a dollar. A dollar would be able to feed his brothers a meal, and so far he hadn't gotten anything that earned him a penny. Harv was starting to lose hope that things would ever get better.

Course, as soon as he began to give up, he had to run into the fanciest looking guy he's ever seen.

This boy, who was probably around his age, was decked out in an obviously tailor-made suit, with a fedora covering his blonde hair. Shined shoes, gloves, hat, suit, the whole rich kid package.

Harv contemplated turning and walking the other way, but he had to go the way that the blonde was blocking. So he stood there, trying to decide if he wanted to push past the blonde or not.

As it turns out, Finnegan was looking for someone to act as a replacement for a 'friend'. He ran through those things really fast. And this poor, tired looking, brunet looked like the perfect replacement. Finn gave the other a smile, then slid over to him, looping his arm through the others. This caused a look of shock from the tanned male, to which Finn made his deal.

"Say...how would you like to be my assistant. I'll pay you." The other looked startled, but as Finn guessed, he jumped at the chance to get paid, instantly responding with a 'yes'.

Finn smirked and then went on to explain the job. "Okay, the hours are odd, meaning you'll be coming and going at all hours of the night or day, you might be required to carry or move things, you'll have to help me get rid of unwanted people in my mothers Casino, and you'll have to allow me to drag you all over town, or send you on errands. Of course, if you're out with me for the meal times, I'll treat you to food. You'll get a six dollar payment up front, now in other words, and you'll get five dollars every three days. Sound fair?"

Harv almost fainted. That was a lot of money. He nodded, unable to really say anything to all this. The blonde looked very pleased with this response, "Wonderful! You start right now."

Then the boy pulled out a really nice leather wallet, and handed six dollars to Harv. Harv's blue eyes stared at the money, he almost couldn't believe it. Then he found himself being pulled away, with the blonde talking.

"Come on, you've been hired and I have shopping to do. My name is Finn. What do I call you?"

"Harvey."

"Right, let's go, Harvey."

He made a mental note to go buy food as soon as he could go home.

It took Harv a good three days to get used to being around Finn. The guy was _weird_. Finn ate very little, he only ate the most expensive things, and he was always doing something that involved a lot of people. Harv was given a badge of some kind, showing that he was an assistant to the blonde, which let him come and go from the Casino, interact with the employees, and kick people out of said Casino.

The Casino itself, Camelopard Casino, was a big building on the northern edge of town, it was decorated and painted colorful whites, creams and purples. The building was tall and castle-like, complete with a mini tower that served as the home for Finn and his mother, and the inside was bright, carpeted, and always filled with people and games. There was a bar where they served food, anything from the local stuff to things seasoned with spices imported from India. It was loud, there was music, dancing, drunken men, and women in fancy costumes working late at night.

Harv wasn't sure he liked the place. But hey, he was getting paid. Paid a lot of money too. After the first three days Harv almost expected it to be a scam of some kind, seeing as how Finn and his mother ran the Casino where Rhodri lost all their savings, but Finn kept his word. Harv got his five dollars at the end of his third day. Needless to say, Harv was both stupidly pleased, and really relieved that he actually had a job that paid.

Course, he was always somewhat bothered with Finn. Finn gave him the weirdest tasks to do. He was always having to get rid of this one guy, Darren Radner, and his friend Emet...at least he was fairly sure those were their names. Apparently Finn didn't like them, so they shouldn't be in the Casino. Harv was also forced to go into town to do or get random things. Like a suit because Finn found a loose thread of one of his suits. He also had to get Finn's clothes cleaned, pick up specially made suits, and buy a lot of records for Finn's record player. Finn seemed to really, really like music. Finn was always on the look out for dealers with new records. He collected them.

Finn seemed to be really fond of Orchestra and Jazz.

Four days after Harv started working for Finn, he was pulled aside during a big party in the Camelopard Casino, by Finn.

"Harvey, I want you to come with me tonight. We're going to see a movie."

Now, Harv knew there was a theater in town, but it was fancy, and pretty expensive. His father said it was a waste of money, so of course Harv had never been to a movie theater.

He agreed to go with Finn, though. He couldn't just say no, and pass up the chance.

That is why, hours later, Harv was standing outside the fanciest, biggest, and richest looking building in town with Finn. The inside was almost like a mansion or something, decorated with glass ornaments, and it had a soda fountain. There was a guy at the door who took Finn's coat and hat. There were a bunch of rooms that had nothing at all to do with the movie, and it seemed more like a big party then anything.

Harv was in awe of everything, following Finn around absently looking at everything, while the blonde mingled with the other rich people in town. Finn seemed to know everyone here already. Harv didn't bother to know anyone, he was just too distracted with the fact that this place was amazing.

Harv was absently listening to Finn's conversations, hoping to find a point to ask Finn a few questions. Like maybe, when or where this movie was supposed to be. For now, Finn was talking to one of the servers, gushing over the music that was supposed to play during the movie. Apparently it was good music.

Course, Harv knew nothing about good music, or bad music. All he knew was that this was the fanciest place he's ever been in. And he didn't even have to pay the twenty seven cents to get in, Finn paid for him. Harv decided that he sort of liked Finn. Sure, the blonde was an odd guy, but at least he wasn't a cruel guy. It took a good ten minutes for Finn to stop being social, and when the boy stopped, all he did was grab Harv's arm and lead him to the fountain.

"So, Harvey, what do you think?"

"It's...fancy. Really fancy."

"It's a theater! Of course it's fancy. You could have worn better clothing though."

"I don't own anything better."

Finn looked startled, "Really!?"

"Yes, really. You act like that's odd."

Finn just scoffed, then ordered a root beer. Harv jumped at the chance to ask his questions. Soon enough Harv had Finn telling him everything. How movies worked, where the bathroom was, what was that room in the corner for, when was it supposed to start. Finn answered everything blandly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Course, for Finn, it was. The blonde was used to this stuff. Harvey wasn't.

After twenty minutes of Harv sipping a root beer and watching Finn be social, they actually went to watch the movie. The movie itself wasn't bad, it was Robin Hood, which was a fairly old movie by now, but Harv still enjoyed it. He liked the idea of knights.

Afterwards, his job was to walk Finn home. For some reason Finn kept up this paranoid thinking of being stalked, so he hated walking home on his own. He was sure he would be kidnapped and killed or something. Whatever Finn's issue with walking home alone was, Harv didn't actually mind. He rather liked listening to Finn's chatter as they walked.

Even though Finn never shut up.

As soon as Harv made sure Finn was back at Camelopard Casino in one piece, and left before Finn's mother figured out he was still around, Harv walked home to the west end.

West End, was what people dubbed the area just outside of the proper town, which is where all the people who lost their homes lived. It was just an open area, with a bunch of ply wood structures and cardboard homes. The Ply wood built 'houses' were for the families that were expecting new babies, or the elders and sickly. Harv went to his home, which was a bunch of cardboard boxes taped together. They were forced to rebuild every time it rained, but at least they had food, and Harv was saving the left over bits of money he earned from Finn, and doing odd jobs around town.

As soon as Harvey stepped through the door, he heard his little brothers, Puck and Big squeal at him.

"Ha'bey," came Big's voice, 'Ha'bey, Puck pushed me."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Harv sighed and picked Big up, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Mom and dad are out, so I'm making the rules." Came his other brothers, Rhodri's, voice from the other side of the room. For some reason, Rhodri really hated that Harv was working for the Camelopard Casino.

Maybe it was because that's where they lost everything.

Or maybe because Rhodri didn't like Finn at all.

Either way, Rhodri seemed to resent Harv for it. "Well, I'm home now. So now I make the rules. Everyone in bed, now." Harv set Big down again, who promptly ran into the children's bedroom, with Puck chasing after him. Rhodri just sulked into the kids bedroom. As soon as he made sure they were in bed, Harv turned down the lamp they had, and sat in the living room, reading and waiting for his parents to return.

Just like every night.

It was raining. Raining and Emet was no where to be seen. Damn it.

Darren sighed as he got soaked to the bone, the rain mixed with a semi-cold wind. Darren was still looking for his partner, Emet. They had gotten separated in the Casino, and now he couldn't find her. Chances are the poor girl was still inside, gambling. Emet seemed to enjoy gambling more then trying to get the story.

Darren gave up, and went straight to his car, huddling up in there, waiting. He didn't need to be home until seven, seeing as how he snuck out. No one knew he was gone yet, chances are, no one would know, until seven, that is. He might as well wait to see if Emet would show up...

Inside the Camelopard Casino, a man placed his bet in a classic game of poker. He had a flawless poker face, and he got a really nice hand. This was it, he was totally going to win the jackpot, or die trying. He didn't actually need or want the money, he just wanted to win the darn game.

His name was Emet. He was actually a she. She was supposed to be here with her partner, Darren, looking for some story about a giant scam.

She ditched Darren a while ago.

It was time to show hands, the cards were down, and she had won. She never doubted she would, and winning was cause for celebration. So she did the best thing she could think of.

"OH YEA, IN YOUR FACES, LOSERS!"

That earned her a bunch of glares and mutters of threats she didn't actually take seriously. She was having way too much fun to leave just yet...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was filled with work for Harvey.

He got up early, at about six AM, did chores, helped his father do odd jobs for the people around their 'living' area, took care of his brothers, and made sure they ate. At ten AM he left home and walked the short walk to the Camelopard Casino, he already knew exactly when Finn woke up.

It had only been five days since he met Finn, and he already knew everything about the blonde. He knew when Finn went to bed, when he woke up, when he ate food, how much he tended to eat, what he liked to eat, what he liked to drink, what he liked to do, where he liked to go, all about the people who he disliked, all about the Casino, all about Finn's closet, everything.

Finn knew squat about Harv, and Harv hadn't bothered to tell Finn a thing, or to tell the other to shut the hell up. It slightly concerned Harv that he knew about Finn in such an intimate way, but it was too late to change it. Besides, it made his job a bit easier.

It took Harvey fifteen minutes to get to the Camelopard Casino, he was there right on time. As soon as he walked in through the front doors, Finn was entering through one of the Employee's Only doors, dressed, and ready for his day. Finn wasn't startled at all to see Harv, Finn treated Harv like he lived there...even though they both knew he didn't.

"Good morning, Harvey!"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

Harv walked around Finn, motioning to the blonde to follow him. He took Finn back through the door the boy came through, to Finn and Leenan's living area, and to the kitchen. Then Harv set about making food. He didn't bother with anything fancy, just some muffins.

Finn sat on a stool that was in front of the island, "You're too good to me, Harvey. You do a great job."

Harv just made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a small, muffled laugh. Finn ignored it though. It almost felt like he had someone actually looking out for him, instead of being paid to do so. Almost.

The fact that Finn knew it wasn't that hurt a bit though. He almost had a real friend, but didn't. Harv was literally just a servant for him, even though Finn tried to treat Harv to things, like outings, and nice words...treating Harvey like his friend. He wanted Harv to like him, but so far the brunet was only neutral and steadily just doing his job. Finn played with a paper towel absently, pondering all this.

"Harvey, if I got you an easier and just as well paying job, then let you stop working for me, would you just forget about me and pretend I was just a past Employer of yours?" It was a wordy question...he probably should have made it simpler...

"...Where would I ever get a better job?"

"...I know people. You're a good assistant. I can put the word out for you and stuff..."

"...okay. But, to answer your question, no. I wouldn't just forget you like that. You are my employer, but you've treated me pretty nicely. You're not bad."

Finn gave Harv a giant grin. He swore this boy already knew him better then he knew himself. "Oh, you always know just what to say. And to think, we've only known each other for such a short time."

"...yep." Harv set a muffin in front of Finn. "I wanna see you eat the whole thing before you think of stepping outside this kitchen."

"And you go and ruin my plans." Finn pouted, but picked at the muffin anyway.

* * *

Leenan stared as her baby left the Casino. She didn't like that Browne kid. He was filling her baby's head up with silly things, like hanging with the wrong crowd. She wanted the best for her baby, and this boy was not the best. He did a decent job of serving her baby, keeping him out of trouble, and caring for him, but social wise...he was a dead end.

There had to be some way to get her baby boy to see that this boy wasn't the best out there. She wanted to talk to her 'friends' that she had in the 'hit man' business, to get rid of the silly teen, but her baby overheard her mumbling that to herself and got upset. Finn seemed to be really fond of this other boy.

That was disturbing.

As disturbing as it was, Leenan just had to allow her precious baby to keep the little street rat. He seemed to understand what it took to care for Finn, and didn't complain, or say no when Finn requested something. The stupid boy also seemed to have a way of making Finn laugh. So Leenan backed off and allowed the kid to stay, watching closely.

She watched as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into two months. Soon Finn wouldn't talk about anything else, every day for Finn began to revolve around what him and Harv planned to do that day, or what Harv did or said to him the other day.

It began to bother Leenan more and more.

She hated that this stupid kid was getting all of Finns attention, she hated that her baby was so wrapped up with that kid. Finn spent dollar after dollar, spoiling that street rat, instead of buying things for himself. Finn was pretty much wrapped around that Harvey's finger. It had to end. She had to end it.

And end it she would.

* * *

Harv walked through downtown, heading towards a small market. He was trying to do some food shopping, but the fact that Finn was tailing after him and babbling about stuff he didn't care for was distracting. Finn tended to never shut up, he just talked on and on. It could be distracting, yet Harv didn't actually mind all the talking. He'd be happy to let Finn babble all day, as long as Finn wasn't trying to demand all of his attention, like the blonde was doing now.

"Hey, Harvey?" Harv could see Finn's breath cloud up the air as the blonde spoke to him. Was it really that cold?

"What?"

"Let's stop in there for a minute." Harv turned to look at what Finn was pointing too. A clothing store. Great. Harv, somewhat reluctantly, followed Finn into the department store. The store itself was meant for rich people, obviously. It sold clothing at stupidly high prices, and it looked like it imported the designs too.

Harv already hated the place.

Finn seemed perfectly at home in the store of course, that didn't surprise Harv at all. The blonde was now looking at a really nice suit jacket, it was a dark blue, looked warm too. It was simple, yet expensive. Everything was overly priced. This was ridiculous.

"What do you think of this one, Harvey?"

"It's nice. But not your style. You look better in brighter colors." Harv commented, being honest.

Finn snickered in return, "It's for you, silly." This caught Harv offguard, and confused the heck out of him.

"What?"

"Try it on."

"No."

"Try. It. On." Finn pushed the coat at Harv, who took it and stared at it for a good long while, before he put it on. He let the coat stay loose, and looked over to Finn. It was comfortable. Finn pulled at the coat, getting it to sit properly, and then began buttoning it. Then Finn pulled Harv to a mirror and let harv see. It didn't match what he was currently wearing(a black sweater and dark brown trousers), but it fit and looked nice. Finn had a hand on Harv's shoulder, smiling at Harv.

"You look great. Let's get you a shirt and some trousers to go with it." Harv stiffened, he didn't like this idea.

"I can't afford this!"

"I can." Finn stated before walking to find the rest of the clothes. Soon enough Finn had Harv dressed up, and looking like a proper gentleman. It was weird. Harv had never worn such nice clothes. Finn did buy him the clothes and let Harv walk out of the store with them. Finn then insisted on going to a hatter and getting him a hat. Which they did.

Harv got a nice fedora to go with his dark blue outfit. Harv felt...spoiled. He had no idea why Finn was even buying him things, but the blonde did it anyway. Harv was slightly upset that the blonde decided to do this for him, now he felt as though he owed the other male. Finn did give him a high paying job, treat him rather well, and agreed to do things Harv wanted to do. Now he was buying him expensive things.

It didn't help that he was starting to feel things for the odd blonde.

* * *

Finn was proud of himself. He had done something nice for Harv, and wasn't expecting a thing in return. Of course, he knew Harv was still being paid to work for him, but Finn was still proud that he had finally managed to do something nice for Harv.

But convincing Harv to wear the clothes was a pain. Harv refused to wear them, for fear he'd ruin them, and it bother Finn. He got them so Harv would wear them. After three days of trying, Finn convinced Harv to wear the outfit at the Casino's party today. And Harv did. He showed up that morning dressed in the clothes, and Finn was pleased.

Finn sat there watching Harv make him a cup of coffee, feeling really pleased with how things were going. Soon Finn's mind wandered, Harv wasn't really talking. So the blondes purple eyes followed Harv as he moved around the kitchen.

He was rather handsome.

Especially in the suit. The dark blue of the suit made his wheat colored skin, and lovely brown hair stand out. It also complemented his sky blue eyes.

Finn found himself entranced with Harv. Just watching the other make coffee.

Finn couldn't help himself. He stared, and as soon as Harv came close, and set the hot cup of coffee down, Finn reached out for him. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed a hold of Harvs jacket, causing Harv's blue eyes to meet his, filled with shock and somewhat concern, and Finn closed the distance. Lips met lips, and Finn felt a slight tingle. Harv turned pink and then pushed Finn away.

"What the hell!?"

Almost worth it. Almost. Now Finn was flooded with guilt. He made the wrong move. Harv was staring at him, red faced and angry. Finn grabbed the coffee and fled the kitchen, going upstairs to his room, where he slammed the door shut and locked it. Then he went to his bed, sat down, and cried over the cup of coffee.

He had just ruined his chances at finally have a friend, because he couldn't help himself.


End file.
